


Pride and Pike

by Emma_Raye



Series: SasuSaku Blank Period [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fishing, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Raye/pseuds/Emma_Raye
Summary: Sasuke had always been so good at everything. Who would have imagined this is what nearly defeated him? [Entry for Fanofthisfiction's SasuSaku Show me the Love Summer One Shot Challenge.]





	Pride and Pike

Sakura had realized long ago that Sasuke wasn’t perfect. She’d realized this the day he left the village. She also realized his main flaw was his interesting decision-making skills. He was an inherently passionate creature despite the fact he showed it through snark and brashness. And she loved that about him. Frankly, it made him more attractive than the idealized version of him she was infatuated with in her youth. 

One other thing she also knew was that Sasuke was good at most things he did. In fact, up until recently she was sure he’d be good at everything he tried the first time and it was only a little infuriating. That was until she took notice of something he always avoided doing.

Sakura was always the one to fish for food when they were near the river. He would cook the fish and clean it. Fish was just easier – and tastier – than any other critter available. It just made sense. She never thought much of it, he just was always busy right when It was time to acquire dinner. It was just a coincidence.

One day, though, she poked her head back out at their camp just before she’d usually start fishing for dinner.

“I’m going to have to run back to the hospital. Could you start catching the fish for dinner, dear?”

She swore she saw a flash of panic cross his face. But it was probably the sun, she was facing west and it was nearly dusk after all.

“Absolutely,” he responded, already stalking toward the river.

Sakura did note that he went without a rod or net to help catch the fish, weird. Nonetheless she scurried back to the hospital they were staying just outside of to help a woman give birth. It didn’t take long, but she was definitely excited for dinner when she returned considering she hadn’t eaten since that morning.

Except the camp was empty. The fire hadn’t even been started. Weird considering it never took long to catch fish around here. There was no signs of struggle or theft, so the hadn’t been attacked. She made her way down toward the river. She stopped about ten feet earlier than she would have. 

Sasuke was knee deep in the water, in only his boxers and was cursing at the fix.

“Get in the damn net!”

Sakura slapped the hand over her mouth at the way he swatted the net at the water, suppressing a giggle. His hair was nearly soaking wet and she swore it looked like he was pouting at the fact he couldn’t catch a fish.

The fishing pole she usually used was tossed among his clothes. And his cloak was strewn among it as well. The pile had more seaweed than Sakura ever recalled even being in the small river.

Apparently, he had not been successful this evening.

Sakura went to go help him because as cute as this was, she wanted to eat as some point this evening. But, they she stopped as he stepped out of the water. He chucked the net toward the pile of clothes and fishing rod, clearly that was useless tool.

Sakura glanced around, trying to figure out what else he had to catch a fish with? Certainly, he wasn’t going to try a spear if he couldn’t even manage a net or rod - right? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Sasuke plunged his chidori into the water, electrocuting and subsequently killing all the nearby fish. As he took the net to fish out several fish, he looked extremely pleased with himself. Sakura chuckled and headed back to camp before he spotted her.

She put together a small fire. As she warmed her hands, for the night air was a bit chilly, she frowned. It was taking him quite a while to make it back.

But, as if on cue, he came out from the woods. He seemed… unusually dry. If she didn’t know better, she’d have thought she’d hallucinated the entire ordeal of him being soaking wet and cursing sea creatures.

“Sorry for the wait.” He plopped down next to her and she began threading the fix onto sticks.

“Were the fish giving you trouble?”

He paused for a second, and shifted his gaze from her to the fire.

“I caught a bunch. They were fine.”

Sakura had to bite a lip to keep herself from chuckling. She leaned on his shoulder, wrapping herself under his now-dry cloak.

“Mmm, it’s warmer here.”

Sasuke hummed back, placing the fish into the fire. She rubbed his back, but as she rubbed his lower back something slimy touched her hand. Something wet, slimy, and… leafy.

Naturally, she tugged on it.

Sasuke nearly flew fifteen feet in the air.

“What are you – “

Having latched onto the leafy thing, Sakura now held a long piece of seaweed in her hand. Apparently, he’d neglected to check his boxers for vegetation.

“Fishing went so well you had to get in?”

Sasuke placed a hand on his hip and glanced away and at the ground. Was he _blushing_?

“The fish did not like the bait I chose so – “

Sakura was really trying to keep the grin off her face, really. But her prideful husband being bashful? This was new. She took a could steps closer and placed a hand on his definitely blushing cheek.

“What kind of bait did you use?”

“I strung together several pieces of grass so it would be enticed by the movement.”

Not a…bad idea, but grass? Fish didn’t eat grass.

Sakura moved her fingers up into his definitely-still-damp hair and stopped when she felt a second leafy object behind his ear. She plucked out some seaweed and twirled it in front of him.

“How did you –“

Sakura bit her lip to keep from cackling, but it definitely came out nonetheless.

Sasuke turned away in a not-so-subtle pout. She wrapped his arms around his back, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“ – I’m sorry. I just didn’t know you could be… well you’re just good at everything right away. I’ll teach you to fish next time I do it.”

“I absolutely do not – “ Sasuke felt the glare targeted at his back at he started. He sighed and turned to cup her face.

“That would be nice, dear.”

And with the way her face lit up at getting to teach him a new skill? It was worth swallowing his pride a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Sasuke's birthday :) 
> 
> Definitely not my most finely written work, but it was quite fun to write. So, thank you for reading and definitely check out some of the other works in the challenge (though most are on ffn, so whoops), they're awesome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
